Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV series)
|creator = |developer = |presenter = Alfred Hitchcock (re-colorized footage) |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 4 |num_episodes = 76 |list_episodes = List of Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV series) episodes |producer = Alan Barnette Mary Kahn Barbara Laffey David Levinson Susan Whittaker |executive_producer = Christopher Crowe Jon Slan Michael Sloan |location = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |camera = Multi-camera |runtime = 22 minutes |company = Michael Sloan Productions Paragon Motion Pictures, Inc. |distributor = Universal Television |network = NBC (1985–1986) USA Network (1987–1989) |picture_format = 35 mm 4:3 |audio_format = Monaural |first_run = |first_aired = |last_aired = |related = Alfred Hitchcock Presents }} Alfred Hitchcock Presents, sometimes called The New Alfred Hitchcock Presents, is an American anthology series that aired on NBC from 1985 to 1986, and on the USA Network from 1987 to 1989. The series is an updated version of the 1955 series of the same name. The series aired 76 episodes. Background In 1985, NBC aired a new made-for-television film based upon the series, combining newly filmed stories with colorized footage of Alfred Hitchcock from the original series introducing each segment.Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985) (TV) The film was a ratings success. Format A new Alfred Hitchcock Presents series debuted in the fall of 1985 and retained the same format as the film – newly filmed stories (a mixture of original works and updated remakes of original series episodes) with colorized introductions by Hitchcock. The new series lasted only one season before NBC cancelled it, but it was then produced for three more years by USA Network (which is now co-owned with NBC under NBCUniversal). Notable guest stars Series pilot * Ned Beatty – Larry Broome (segment "Incident in a Small Jail") * Lee Ving – Curt Venner (segment "Incident in a Small Jail") * Tony Frank – Sheriff Noakes (segment "Incident in a Small Jail") * John Huston – Carlos/Narrator (segment "Man from the South") * Melanie Griffith – Girl (segment "Man from the South") * Annette O'Toole – Stella (segment "An Unlocked Window") * Bruce Davison – Betty Ames/Baker (segment "An Unlocked Window") * Richard Lineback – Billy (segment "Incident In A Small Jail") * Steven Bauer – Gambler (Segment "Man From The South") * Tippi Hedren – Waitress (Segment "Man From The South") * Kim Novak – Rosa (Segment "Man From The South") * Gail Youngs – Amanda's Mother (Segment "Bang! You're Dead!") * Lyman Ward – Uncle Jack (Segment "Bang! You're Dead!") * Bill Mumy – Supermarket Clerk (Segment "Bang! You're Dead!") * Jonathan Goldsmith – Manager (Segment "Bang! You're Dead!") * Helena Kallianiotes – Maria Kyprianov (Segment "An Unlocked Window") Other episodes * Melissa Sue Anderson – Laura Donovan, Julie Fenton * Karen Allen – Jackie Foster * Richard Anderson – Tom Northcliff * Susan Anton – Diane Lewis * John Aprea – Fisher * Vaughn Armstrong – Marine * Elizabeth Ashley – Karen Lawson / Kate Lawson * Harvey Atkin – Sam Wicks * Tom Atkins – Police Lieutenant * Barbara Babcock – Cissie Enright * Brian Bedford – Sherlock Holmes, Stewart Dean * Dirk Benedict – Dr. Rush * Robby Benson – Ed * Sandra Bernhard – Karen * Tony Bill – Steve * Yannick Bisson – Ty * Roger Aaron Brown – Joe Chandler * Lee Bryant – Phyllis * James T. Callahan – Everett * Rory Calhoun – Jimmie Thurson * Virginia Capers – Ruth * Timothy Carhart – Rick * Robert Carradine – Jerry * Bernie Casey – Bernie * David Cassidy – Joey Mitchell * Kim Novak – Rosa * Shaun Cassidy – Dale Thurston * Michael Paul Chan – Denning * Linden Chiles – Judge * David Clennon – Professor John Tate * John Colicos – Carter Talbot * Lewis Collins – Bill Stewart * Mike Connors – Robert Logan * Nicolas Coster – Phil * Ronny Cox – Sam Medwick * Jonathan Crombie – Rick Garrison * Christopher Crowe – Surgeon * Brett Cullen – Cooper * Jennifer Dale – Betty Jo Bennington * Tim Daly – Scott * Blackie Dammett – Doug * Brad Davis – Arthur * Danny Dayton – Buzzy Carelli * George DiCenzo – Defence Attorney * Gill Dennis – Dr. Leon Borofsky * Sandy Dennis – Helen * Shirley Douglas – Monica Logan * David Dukes – Dr. Tom Rigby * Griffin Dunne – Knoll * Steve Eastin – Police Captain * Samantha Eggar – Lisa Talbot * David James Elliott – Ted * Erik Estrada – Vinnnie Pacelli * Greg Evigan – David Whitmore * Jeff Fahey – Ray Lee * Linda Fiorentino – Betsy Van Kennon * Darlanne Fluegel – Zoe * Ken Foree – Orderly * Anthony Franciosa – Morris Conrad * Don Francks – Sgt. Jim Wells * Alan Fudge – Wells * Andy Garcia – Alejandro * Stefan Gierasch – Carl * Panchito Gómez – Vernon * Bruce Gray – Bryan Holland * Harry Guardino – Phil Mansfield * Michael C. Gwynne – Bus Driver * Arsenio Hall – Cleavon * Rich Hall – Edgar / Eddie * Mark Hamill – Danny Carlyle * Jerry Hardin – Warden * Mel Harris – Girlfriend * Noel Harrison – Charles Blanchard * Peter Haskell – Paul Foley * John Heard – Bill Callahan * Marilu Henner – Claire * Sam Hennings – Patrolman * Buck Henry – Walter Lang * Edward Herrmann – Dr. Maxwell Stoddard * Barbara Hershey – Jessie Dean * Art Hindle – Alton Brooks * Basil Hoffman – Dr. Michaels * Barclay Hope – Harvey * Season Hubley – Lena Trent * Rif Hutton – Policeman #1 * George Innes – Charles Dean * Michael Ironside – Lt. Rick Muldoon * Herbert Jefferson Jr. – Police Officer * Van Johnson – Art Bellasco * William Katt – Dr. Burke * Yaphet Kotto – Convict * Clyde Kusatsu – Detective * Martin Landau – Wallace Garrison * Robert Lansing – G. William Howe * George Lazenby – James (Bond) * Lillian Lehman – Judge Branca * Fiona Lewis – Erica * Cec Linder – Dr. Hoffman * Ernie Lively – Policeman #2 * Robert Loggia – Charley * Adelle Lutz – Lin Chin * Frances Lee McCain – Dr. Marianne Campbell * Ann-Marie MacDonald – Denise Tyler * Stephen Macht – Carl Cansino * Patrick Macnee – Thaddeus * Richard Marcus – Levy * E. G. Marshall – Charlie Pitt * Pamela Sue Martin – Melinda Jensen * Lois Maxwell – Ms. Golden * Michelle Marsh – Woman in Bookstore * David McCallum – Lt. Cavanaugh * Sheila McCarthy – Sarah Hollister * Doug McClure – Clete Madden * Kenneth McMillan – Judge Paul Magrew * Neil Munro – David Barclay * Stephen Mendel – Simon Carter * Anthony Newley – Phil Halloran * Laraine Newman – Periwinkle * Michael O'Keefe – Art Toomey * Amy Sherman-Palladino – Female Student #1 * Barry Pearl – Assistant District Attorney * Lisa Pelikan – Nurse Ellen Hatch * Susan Peretz – Neighbor * Michelle Phillips – Katherine Clark * Joaquin Phoenix – Pagey Fisher * Juanita Pickard – Eunice Pillsbury * Cindy Pickett – Marcia Loomis * Cliff Potts – Roger Harden * Robert Prosky – Dr. Sutton A. Vogel * Nicholas Pryor – Mr. Ryan * Linda Purl – Lisa Tate * Kathleen Quinlan – Karen Wilson * Cristina Raines – Julie Randall * Kate Reid – Johanna Enright * Clive Revill – Hector * Gloria Reuben – Pam * Marion Ross – Margaret Sturdevant * Joseph Ruskin – Dr. Kaufman * Mia Sara – Sara Fletcher * Michael Sarrazin – Lt. Steven Rykker * John Saxon – Garth December * Doug Savant – Joey Medwick * Dwight Schultz – David Powell * Anne Seymour – Esther * Carolyn Seymour – Carla Dean * Ted Shackelford – Garret / Jason Cook * John Shea – Brian Whitman * Martin Sheen – Paul Dano * Stephen Shellen – Garson * Reid Shelton – Daniels * Jean Simmons – Margaret Lowen * Cedric Smith – Paul Stevens * Lane Smith – Robert Warren * David Soul – Michael Dennison * Brent Stait – Jim Sweeney * Jessica Steen – Sally Carlyle * Stella Stevens – Georgia Brooks * Catherine Mary Stewart – Rachel Jenkins * Parker Stevenson – Clark Taylor * Kristy Swanson – Female Student #2 * Lyle Talbot – Mr. Fletcher * Victoria Tennant – Bride * Jack Thibeau – Joe * John Vernon – Mr. Brenner * Kate Vernon – Donna * Nana Visitor – Doris * Lindsay Wagner – Susan Forrester * Eli Wallach – Yosef Kandinsky * Patrick Wayne – Michael Roberts * Barbara Williams – Maggie Verona * Simon Williams – Arthur Hollister * Rod Wilson – Eddie * Jeff Wincott – Tom King * Edward Woodward – Drummond * Burt Young – Ed Fratus. the Salesman * Adrian Zmed – Edgar Kraft Repeats NBCUniversal's horror-themed cable channel Chiller, which launched on March 1, 2007, aired the new Alfred Hitchcock Presents for the first time on television in more than a decade. The new Alfred Hitchcock Presents was the first show to air on Chiller when it launched at 6:00 a.m. Eastern Standard Time. References External links * * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20091028140117/http://geocities.com/garn13/ahp2.html The New Alfred Hitchcock Presents episode guide at Garn's Guides] Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1989 American television series endings Category:1980s American mystery television series Category:American anthology television series Category:1980s American crime television series Category:English-language television programs Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series produced in Toronto Category:Television series reboots Category:USA Network shows Category:Television series scored by Danny Elfman Category:Television series scored by Thomas newman Category:Television series scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Television series scored by Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:Television series scored by Steve Bartek